The invention relates to an inserting machine for inserting sheets into an envelope.
Such a machine and such a method are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,007. In the machine and method described in that publication, the scraper engages the flap of the envelope passing with the fold edge between the flap and the holder portion of the envelope in trailing position. The scraper can be kept away from the path of the envelope in order to prevent its engaging the leading edge of the supplied envelope.
This method and apparatus have a number of inherent drawbacks. Firstly, the free edge of the flap can easily be missed, in particular if it adheres somewhat to the envelope, if the envelope is being conveyed at high speed, and if the free edge of the flap is situated close to the leading edge of the envelope, so that the scraper, after pivoting against the envelope, can easily bounce over the free edge of the flap. The scraper can also bounce easily over the free edge of the flap if the envelope or its content has unevennesses which pass the scraper shortly before the free edge of the flap reaches the scraper.
Secondly, the envelope can easily be damaged in the area of the fold, in particular if the envelope moves at high speed relative to the scraper. To prevent such unwanted effects, the scraper is provided with a blunt edge which protrudes further towards the fold edge than a sharp edge in a central area of the scraper, where it first engages the flap. This, however, makes the scraper unsuitable for processing envelopes whose flap has a free edge that is straight over a great width.